


Spring Break is for...

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Break is for <strike>Lovers</strike> Getting Drunk and Having a F****** Awesome Time:  Jake's certain his senior year spring break trip is ruined after his girlfriend cheats on him, but his best friend's grandmother has a winter home in Miami.  He meets Matt their first night on the Bay and the Miami native promises to help Jake forget his girlfriend drama.  Featuring Jake Abel and Matt Cohen, with guest appearances by Kyle Gallner and beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break is for...

“This is just what you need, man.”

“Dude, it smells like-”

“Old people? Duh. It's my nana's winter home. She just went back to West Chester, like, a week ago so of course the place is gonna reek of Bengay and roses. Just be glad she's not incontinent.”

The beach house is a bit of an eyesore from outside, in Jake's opinion, but everything in Miami is done in varying degrees of pastels, and Kyle's grandma's bungalow is no exception. The stucco is a sun-faded pink and the white vinyl deck Jake emerges onto when he opens the sliding glass door at the back of the house clashes with the beach vibe. But the bungalow is in prime party real estate judging by the way all the other beach-front homes are occupied and lit up, people spilling out onto the wide stretch of sand between the line of houses and the Bay.

The wind off the water carries the smell of the ocean and an eclectic mix of music from their neighbors ranging from reggaeton to Top 40 and Latin pop to some kind of dubstep. Two houses to the south, there's a large bonfire glowing bright against the encroaching darkness. It's not quite how Jake envisioned spending the spring break of his senior year, but there was no way he could've gone to South Padre with Allie. He turns to Kyle as his best friend joins him on the deck. “Thanks again, man.”

“Seriously, dude. Put away your vagina. We're gonna have a _fucking awesome_ spring break.” Kyle grins and socks Jake in the shoulder. “Should we go mingle? Somebody down there's gotta be handing out free booze.”

Jake rolls his eyes and follows Kyle down onto the beach, watches as he effortlessly strikes up conversation with a group of bikini-clad girls and quickly earns himself a half-full bottle of beer from a handsy blonde with a nearly-see-through cover-up over her neon orange suit.

A guy comes barreling through the crowd gathered around the bonfire, hipster to the core judging by the plaid chino bermudas and his white v-neck tee-and-navy scarf combo. “I need a DD for a beer run,” he shouts, leaning back a bit on his heels, hands going up to shove his fingers through his dark hair. “Who's sober?”

He gets a lot of laughter and drunken giggles in response even though it's barely eight.

“Come _on._ Somebody's gotta be sober-er than me.”

“You're sober,” Kyle says, pointing at Jake with the mouth of the beer bottle in his hand.

The hipster's eyes slot to Jake, eyebrows lifting. “What d'ya say?” He pulls a key ring out of his pocket and jingles them in Jake's direction. “I'll owe you.”

Jake glances at Kyle and Kyle's only looking back at him with an expression that says, _Well?_ Sighing, Jake nods, walks over to the guy, close enough to accept the keys.

The guy shifts closer, knocking his shoulder into Jake's as he reaches out with his right hand. “I'm Matt, by the way.”

“Jake,” he offers, shaking Matt's hand and following him up between the houses and towards the street.

“Where're you from?” Matt asks, stopping next to a black, 90-something Trans Am with a T-top.

“Ohio,” Jake says, climbing into the driver's side. “What about you?” He starts the car and fumbles turning the headlights on, pulls away from the curb.

“I live here.”

“That's cool.”

“Yeah, man, it totally is.” He pauses a moment, gives Jake a couple of directions along the back roads. “You on spring break?”

“Yep.” Jake navigates through the unfamiliar streets feeling uncomfortable, wishing he was as easily social as Kyle.

“Down here with a big group of friends?”

“No. Just me and Kyle.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Matt says, drawing the word out.

Jake glances over at him, a bit confused by the knowing tone in his voice. “What?”

“He your boyfriend?”

“ _What?_ No! God, I'm not- He's my best friend.”

“Sorry. It's just- Two dudes, alone for spring break?” Matt's eyebrows are both arched high as he stares at Jake.

“A group of us were supposed to go to South Padre, but my girlfriend cheated on me so we came down here instead. Kyle's grandma's got a house up the beach from you.”

“Sounds like a pretty awesome friend. And a _really shitty_ girlfriend.”

“Yeah.” Jake pulls into the lot of a Winn-Dixie and finds a parking space near the doors.

“My mission, DD,” Matt begins in complete seriousness, “is to make you forget the cheating hussy's name before you leave.”

“Thanks,” Jake laughs. “I think.”

 

It seems like the party never stops. Jake and Kyle have been informally adopted by Matt and his friends from Florida State and an endless tide of spring breakers ensures that there's never a dull moment. There's beach volleyball and surfing and impromptu sand castle-building competitions during the day, night-swimming and bonfires and local bands after dark.

Most of their time is spent in a perpetually buzzed state, interspersed with slightly hungover moments and hours of absolute drunkenness. Just as Matt declared, Jake is quickly forgetting about all the drama with Allie.

It's somewhere between two and three, the bonfire a smoldering pile of glowing embers and graying husks of driftwood, when Matt grabs Jake's wrist and drags him towards the water.

“Jesus Christ!” The water's not cold enough to warrant the outburst, but it's the principle of the thing. Jake's drenched up to his waist with a firm tug of Matt's hand on his wrist and he finds himself tugging back until they're all but wrestling in the shallows. They stumble together and crash to the sand with the surf in a laughing heap. “What's your problem?” Jake asks without heat from beneath Matt's weight.

“Looked like you were a beer away from passing out. Had to make sure you were awake.” He slowly shifts his body until his hips slot between Jake's thighs.

That's when Jake feels it; the hard, hot length of Matt's cock presses insistently against the crease of Jake's thigh and groin through the thin polyester of their boardshorts. “What- Matt?”

Matt braces his upper body with strong, lean-muscled arms, keeping a bit of distance between their chests as he stares intently down at Jake. “Hey,” he says quietly, easing himself down until he's resting on his elbows planted on either side of Jake's head. Waves crash around their hips as Matt maintains eye contact and Jake's too certain and too curious about what's going to happen next that he doesn't question the press of Matt's mouth to his when it comes. “Is this okay?” Matt asks in a whisper, sea-flavored lips ghosting along Jake's jaw to his throat with a swipe of slick tongue and the sharp graze of teeth.

Jake hesitates as heat starts to pool between his thighs at the attention Matt's paying to his neck. It feels good, what Matt's doing to him, but he's never been with another guy, never even _thought_ about being with another guy. Kyle's words from their first whole day on the beach come back to him: “ _It's spring break. Go crazy._ ” Crazy? This, whatever it is with Matt, is the definition of crazy. This shit is cray-cray. Jake snorts a laugh at that and nods, finally allows himself to move. He lets his knees fall further apart, rolls his hips up to grind his slowly filling dick against Matt's hard cock, slides his palms over the damp skin of Matt's back to feel the play of muscles there.

“You sure?” Matt slots his mouth over Jake's again, tip of his tongue swiping along the seam of his lips until Jake's opening for him, meeting him thrust for thrust with both his tongue and his hips. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Matt rolls off of Jake and onto his back beside him. “Come on. Let's go inside.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely _insane_ ,” Jake mutters to himself as he climbs to his feet and follows Matt across the beach, through the dwindling crowd, and up the weathered wooden stairs of the deck at the back of Matt's house.

“My parents are with my aunt in Fort Lauderdale until next week, so I've got the house to myself,” Matt says once they're inside as he grabs for Jake's hand out of view of anybody on the beach. “My room's down here.”

Jake's led down a short, dark hallway and pushed through a door at the end. Matt's room isn't much bigger than Jake's own back in Canton, a large bed pushed into the far corner with blue-and-white striped bedding, sheets rumpled. There are a few posters on the walls, The Black Keys and Kings of Leon and some other band shot very artistically. A clothes basket on the floor is overflowing with laundry and one of the drawers of the dresser next to the window is open, shirts dangling out from inside.

“Are you freaking out?” Matt asks from where he's standing by his messy desk. “We don't have to-”

“No, I'm just- I've never...done anything like this. Ever.” Jake crosses his arms over his chest, feeling awkward and maybe kind of freaking out. He's in the bedroom of some guy he barely knows getting ready to- getting ready to _what_?

Matt grins in the near-darkness, white teeth gleaming. “Okay.” He moves to shove his trunks down his legs and curses. “Shit.”

“What?”

“I've got sand fucking...everywhere.” He kicks off his trunks and picks them up, starts back for the door and grabs Jake's wrist again as he passes. “Gonna have to rinse off before we...do anything else.”

The bathroom is across the hall, done all in white with a pale blue trim, large porcelain bath tub built against the wall with glass shower doors.

Matt climbs into the tub with his suit in hand and turns on the water. “You coming in or what?”

“Uh...” Jake's brain goes off-line for a minute as he thinks about showering with Matt. He's surprised at just how much he wants this. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming.”

Matt laughs, holds the sliding door open. “Hurry up, then.”

Jake climbs into the shower with Matt, stands close in the small space, makes up his mind and eliminates the distance between them altogether by pressing Matt up against the slick tile and kissing him hard. Matt's hands skimming up his back under the hot water feels good, feels even better when they slide down, fingers slipping beneath the elastic of Jake's trunks and shoving them down. Jake lets them pool at his feet and steps out of them, Matt's palms curving around his hips drawing him closer until their cocks collide and, yeah, that's fucking _awesome._

“Turn around,” Matt orders, switching places with Jake until Jake's the one up against the tile, looking over his shoulder at Matt behind him. “I want to- Tell me to stop if I go too far.”

Then Matt's sinking down to his knees, hands dragging down Jake's thighs, helping the cascade of water from the shower head to rinse the sand from his skin. Jake flinches at the scrape of teeth against the roundness of his left ass cheek, craning his neck around to try to see what Matt's doing, then Matt's nose is pressed to the cleft of his ass, mouth- “Oh, _fuck._ ” Matt's tongue wriggles against his hole, strong tip of the slick muscle pressing in, short little thrusts as thumbs hold him open, fingers digging into his flesh as Matt groans into him.

Matt shifts, a finger joining his tongue. “God, you're so tight.” Then he's standing, hot line of his cock riding the crack of Jake's ass. “Wanna fuck you. Gonna let me?” A slow roll of his hips drives Jake flush against the tiles, his own aching dick trapped between his belly and the wall.

“I- Yeah, okay.”

The water gets shut off and Matt perfunctorily pats them both down with a fluffy white towel before dragging Jake back across the hall to his room and pulling him down onto the mattress. They're kissing again, messily with no finesse, lots of tongue and teeth and panting into each other's mouths when Matt's fingers skim down Jake's cleft to seek out the damp pucker of his hole again. Then Matt's rolling them, his weight pressing Jake into the wrinkled sheets under his back, Matt's hips forcing Jake to let his thighs fall open wider and they rock together, cocks sliding through the tacky slick of the precome leaking against their bellies. Matt leans up, reaches for something in the drawer of his nightstand, fumbles with a tube of KY and a condom. He rides Jake's right thigh as he lifts Jake's other leg over his shoulder, slick fingers dragging over Jake's perineum and further back, one pushing into him, then two.

Matt's fingers glide over something sensitive that sends a shock of pleasure along every nerve in Jake's body, makes him try to clamp his knees together in an effort to keep Matt's fingers _right there_.

Matt laughs against his knee. “You like that?” His fingers twist and press and Jake feels his cock blurt more precome, warm and slick where it slowly runs down his side.

“Yeah,” Jake breathes, trying to lift his hips to follow Matt's fingers as they retreat. They return with a third and a pressure that's almost too much to take, but the burn of the stretch fades the longer Matt works him open.

“You ready for me?” Matt asks, withdrawing his fingers once again. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Jake's head swims when he turns over, braces himself on his elbows and knees, ass up in the air in a way that makes him feel too exposed. God, he's drunk. With his eyes closed and his forehead sinking into a soft pillow, the room spins around him. Matt's hands gliding up the outside of his thighs to palm his ass grounds him, thumbs spreading him apart and the blunt press of the head of Matt's cock against his hole anchors him.

“Oh, Jesus,” Matt groans as he pushes in, slow roll of his hips driving him deeper in small increments until he's fully seated.

“Holy fuck,” Jake grits out, fingers clenched tight in the sheet as Matt circles his hips and the head of his cock finds that bundle of nerves - _prostate_ , Jake's mind supplies – and just _grinds_ against it.

Shifting forward, Matt rests the side of his face on Jake's shoulder blade and laughs. “Feels good, yeah?” he asks breathlessly, quick thrust sinking him even deeper. He slowly withdraws, snaps forward again.

Jake gets his hands back under himself, lifts up and shoves back so he's meeting Matt thrust for thrust.

“Yeah, that's it. That's it.”

Fuck, yeah, it is. There. Right _there._ Jake rocks back harder. Again, and again. Again and- “Oh, oh, _fuck._ ” He comes hard, untouched and unexpected, all over the sheets beneath him and spattering the tops of his thighs when he forces himself back onto Matt's cock which he can feel even more acutely with the way the muscles in his ass clench at the hard flesh buried deep inside of him.

“Shit,” Matt mutters against Jake's shoulder, lips dragging over sweat-tacky skin before his teeth graze and catch, heat of his breath making goosebumps race down Jake's spine. “Oh, shit. I'm- _Jake_ , I'm gonna-”

Gonna come, Jake thinks. “Do it. Come on.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Hands on Jake's hips, fingertips digging in hard enough Jake's sure he'll be bruised later, and he drives in hard, harder. Once, twice, and again. A couple short, sharp thrusts and his hips are stuttering, stilling, and he's moaning, a low sound deep in his throat. “Fuckin' A,” he says, pulling out and collapsing to the mattress beside Jake. “Thanks for that.”

Jake's laying in the wet spot and it's really disgusting. “You're welcome?”

Matt laughs again. “We cool?”

“Uh, yeah.” He sits up gingerly, wincing at the slight throb his ass gives.

“Cool.” Matt watches him from underneath the arm he's got flung across his forehead. “You can stay if you want,” he offers.

Yeah, no. Getting fucked by a dude is one thing. Spending the night with one? Naked? Together? There's kinda gay, then there's _gay._ Letting Matt put his dick up Jake's ass is experimental bi-curiosity. Cuddling with him after is crossing a line into territory Jake doesn't quite want to venture into. “Nah. I should get back. Find Kyle. Make sure he's not, like, dead of alcohol poisoning or something.”

“Yeah, okay. See you later, man.” He slaps Jake's shoulder and rolls over onto his side.

Jake nods and gets up, heads to the bathroom where his trunks are a sopping wet heap in the tub. He wrings them out the best he can before pulling them back on and going outside. The bonfire is completely out and the beach is nearly empty except for a few people passed out on towels near the volleyball net. Jake treks across the sand, up to Kyle's grandma's bungalow and lets himself in.

 

“Where the fuck did you disappear to last night?” Kyle asks, dropping down heavily onto bed Jake passed out in the moment he laid down at whatever-the-fuck time he made it back this morning.

“Nowhere,” Jake mumbles, throwing his arm over his eyes and trying to roll away from Kyle.

“The fuck ever, man.” Kyle bats his arm away and crows. “Unless you spent some quality time with Nana's vacuum last night, I'd say you hooked up.”

Jake thinks about denying it, but there's apparently obvious evidence he can't argue away. “Like you didn't.”

“Of course _I_ did. Guess this means you're over Allie?”

Jake shrugs. “I guess.”

“Fucking _awesome._ Glad to know your dick grew back.”

Jake wildly throws his fist out, connects with bone and makes Kyle shout.

“Motherfucker.”

“Time is it?”

“Beer thirty. Party's goin' strong.”

“I think I'm partied out.”

“Blasphemy. It's spring break. You're not partied out until we've gotta pump your stomach or you get arrested.” He slaps his hand in the center of Jake's chest, flat of his palm connecting in a sound _smack_ that stings like a bitch. “Let's get to it.”

“Fine.” Once Kyle disappears, Jake pulls on a clean pair of underwear and the shorts he wore on the drive down and makes a pit stop in the kitchen for a quick breakfast of Pop-Tarts.

They're leaving Miami tomorrow. He's had a good time, all in all. Had a lot of fun, done some pretty crazy shit. Speaking of crazy shit, he can see Matt down by the rebuilt bonfire from where he stands at the edge of the deck finishing off his breakfast. He wonders if it's going to be awkward between them now and laughs at himself because, seriously. He doesn't have a vagina. It was sex. A quick fuck and nothing more. And he doesn't _want_ it to be anything more. It was good, fun sex and that's it.

Jake jogs down the stairs and hits the sand, finds Kyle and accepts the mango-vodka smoothie Staci-with-an-i from Franklin, Tennessee, hands him. Matt catches his eye, offers a smirk and a wink with his nod hello from across the beach. Jake nods back, turns to Kyle and gives his best friend a grin. He was right. Spring break _was_ fucking awesome.


End file.
